Coating processes, such as the deposition of metallic layers on substrata by brushing, spraying, slurrying, and flame or plasma spraying processes, are generally known. For a good bond of the substratum with the metallic layer and/or for forming a stable metallic layer, the state of the art requires that the layer be deposited on a relatively medium thickness. Thin-walled stable components of complex designs are very difficult to produce in this way with the aid of simple means.